Thunder Buddies
by xxxBeautifulDemonHeartxxx
Summary: Thunder storm hits jump city hard raven can't sleep will she find solace in beastboy or maybe much more


Thunder Buddies?

Disclaimer: I'm new to writing on this site have encountered many awesome stories I don't own Teen Titans just the plot.

Btw they're older

Robin 19,Starfire 19,Cyborg 20,Raven 17,Beastboy 17 younger by 4months

Chapter 1

Living on the west coast had its perks. Number one being the year round warmth. Although there is rain, but the storm brewing on the cost was one for the record books. The residents of the T shaped tower where affected as well. Luckily the weather kept more sinister villains indoors. The run in with control freak earlier was so easy it was forgotten. Our heros felt as if they where home all day.

As late hours rolled around the city saviors decided sleep was best of they went to bed. Soundly asleep where the teen vigilantes all except for two. Crash! Sounded the lighting it begins.

"Ahhh" Beastboy grumbles this storm was right on top of the tower and apparently hated the idea of sleep. He curse the weather and sat up on his bed "a round of mega monkey zombie killers 3 should help the time pass". He spoke out loud to no one. Some where around 2:00am and level 32s BOSS BATTLE there was a rapt at beastboys's door. He put off the first knock as the game but the second one came abit louder and the scent of tea,ash,and lilac swept upon his nose. He paused his game and strode over to open his door. At his threshold was none other than the source of his affection. It was Raven but not normal raven no she seemed nervous and shaky. "Um hey Rae what's up?". Spoke a dumbfounded changeling. "Hi Gar can I come in." Sure." He moved aside and let her enter. As she strode into his room (witch was clean o_O) he notice her sleep attire. She was clad in a sports bra and short tight track shorts and in her signature blue color with black footies with out her cloak her curves where exposed. Beastboy snapped out of his trance and tried to focus on her beautiful face and deep violent eyes instead of her pronounced perky chest rising and falling not far form his reach. Since Tokyo they have been working they're relationship and found to be the best of friends up there with Cyborg. Raven being in his room wasn't new she's the reason he cleaned it. "Raven its a little late for bonding." She smiled for a semi second remembering there bonding time. Then sobered up quickly. "Well as you can see the weather outside in unfortunately here to stay and I was hoping...i um ..can I sleep with you tonight?!" "Not like that!" She rush out quickly to her previous statement. The sexual innuendo that sentence held he made note to remember. Although the Shock of her words was evident all over his face. He had just heard the words of his dreams from the girl of his dreams. He pushed past his lust to respond. "Sure Rae can I ask why this is happening- "I'm afraid of storms if you laugh I'll - "Sure." " send you to- what." She Stampered. "Yes you can stay." He spoke with more confidence. "Thanks Gar I owe you one." She physically relaxed. "No problem Rae." He offered her a gentle smile. They climbed into his bed(now king size) as they set up appropriate space needed a very big crash of lighting struck the tower and killed the power. The two teens practically sprang together like a far stretched rubber band. "I fight evil geniuses, crazy weirdoes', and mutant monsters and scared of thunder and lightning. (they've met them) Beastboy laughed at the irony. His laughed sounded like music to her ears. She felt the rumble of his chest on her cheek and through her hands. She mentally sighed but quickly removed her self from his strong arms and blushed deeply thankful for the darkness. They tried to locate the emergency flashlights without having any 'in the dark groping's'. Boy was it hard Beastboys's eyes could navigate some what in the dark almost like a cat. Plus his hearing told him how far away she was. Raven the same being a demon well half anyway the dark is comfortable and can be traveled through without much fus. They would never tell the other but they where undressing the other in there minds. After more pointless searching the found the emergency kit under beastboys's desk. Each armed with a flashlight decided to check to see what the others had to add to situation. They bumped literally into the alien bombshell for she was flying too fast for them to notice her. Then they awoke the sleeping leader and found the tower mechanic and big bro to the team doing what he does fixing the problem. "Cy how much longer will the power be out". Spoke the green teen. "The power won't be on till later tonight B so the tower is about to be really friendly". Beastboys's face and ears fell at the lost of the food in the fridge his video games his movies how will he survive. Oh wait he has raven and that's way better than any of that other stuff.

 **Im gonna stop this was a one shot but now i have some ideas leave your reviews plz**


End file.
